


Last Song - A WEUS Disbandment Fic

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Canon Divergent, Disbandment, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, oneus disbandment, onewe disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Their final moments on stage together as a group."Let's give them our best performance yet!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Last Song - A WEUS Disbandment Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came from a thought abt how it'll be when they disband... I hope y'all enjoy it
> 
> (ps. you might need to prepare some tissues)

Despite the roaring cheers of the crowd, a tense silence hung in the backstage area. No one dare spoke to one another. Why are they nervous? They knew this day would come, they have been preparing for it.

It’s just that… The weight that comes with it. The people in this room now, maybe they’ll never be on the same stage ever again. Maybe they won’t have time to get together again. Many thoughts lingered in their minds, a lot of ‘what if’s and ‘when’s.

“Why are we acting like this?” A voice finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. It’s Yonghoon, arms crossed in front of his chest, but his gaze seemed wavering.

“It’s our last concert together,” he continued. “Shouldn’t we be putting on a smile?”

"Do you think it's that easy, Hyung?" Hyungu replied. "You know we won't be here again after this."

"So?" Yonghoon retorted. "Shouldn't we be living it to the fullest?"

A chorus of agreements followed along. He’s not wrong. They shouldn’t be wallowing in sorrow, they should start and end this with a smile.

It was when the faint sniffles are heard from the corner of the room. It was their sunshine, out of all people. The others immediately rushed to his side and wrapped their arms around him.

“Keonhee-ya, it’s okay,” Youngjo said gently. The crying male tapped how tears away with the edge of his sleeve before inhaling sharply.

“I just want to thank you guys for all these years together,” he said. Smiles blossomed on their faces. Despite the many hardships and exhaustion, they went through, they had each other ‘til the end.

Keonhee lifted his head to face the others, now a similar smile on.

“Let’s put on our best performance yet!”

\---

As the platform rose and revealed the eleven males, the sheers started to erupt louder. The chorus of instruments followed as they walked to their positions. Front and centre, Yonghoon and Youngjo raised their mics to their mouths.

“WEVEs,”

“TOMOONs,”

“MAKE SOME NOISE!”

The concert went by like a flash. Song after song, performance after performance, they brought everything with charisma and a smile. For a moment, they even forgot what they were here for.

It was until their second to the last song, Stay.

_ “Stay with me, here I am. Please remain by my side.” _

Their hearts were poured into this song, every moment together flashed before them. As the song started to reach the climax, tears started to pour out, their voices starting to waver. The music ended with the sounds of sobs, both from the stage and the audience. Even Dongmyeong looked away, covering his face as he wiped away his tears.

They continued with the ment, eyes still puffy and some hiccups here and there.

“Wow,” Giwook chuckled. “Who would’ve thought this is our last concert together?”

“Time flies,” Gunhak said. “I’m just grateful to have amazing members and fans. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys.”

“I would never have thought that I would end up in a band and perform in so many people like this at first,” Yonghoon sniffled. His arms wrapped around his band members, trying to hold back the extra sobs threatening to come.

“It has been an amazing adventure, guys,” Hwanwoong spoke up. “But it doesn’t mean it’s the end, right?”

“Yeah, every adventure will end and a new adventure will begin,” Harin said.

“You sound like Yonghoon-hyung,” Dongju remarked, making everyone laugh.

“Right, should we end this concert on a high not?” Seoho asked.

“YES!”

And with that, Last Song played.

_ “Where shall we go? _

_ Where does this story ends _

_ Our shoulders are hunched more than usual _

_ Because things are not working out” _

_ “Let me do it again _

_ For this is not the end _

_ Who cares if I falter sometimes _

_ Because I’m standing with you” _

Despite the pain of being the last performance, they all sang with smiles on their faces. Standing together in front of their fans, they gave a final bow.

It may be the end of this chapter, but it’s not the end of their story.

  
  



End file.
